Royal Ribbon/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Seen on the far right. Green Isn't Your Color S1E20 Fluttershy on the catwalk.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy on the catwalk 2.png S1E20 Catwalk.png S1E20 Displeased audience.png|A prominent appearance. S1E20 Happy audience.png|Royal Ribbon on the right side talking to another pony. S1E20 Happy audience 2.png|Royal Ribbon enjoying herself. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Applejack Manehattan streets S1E23.png|Royal Ribbon in Manehatten Applejack walks through Manehattan S1E23.png|She is still in Manehatten Stallion 'what in the world is a rooster' S1E23.png|Royal Ribbon barely visible. Young Applejack tongue-tied S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Canterlot S1E26.png|Royal Ribbon in Canterlot. Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Rarity's Fantasy S01E26.png|In Rarity's fantasy. Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Caesar, Royal Ribbon, Herald, and Lyrica singing after RD's solo S1E26.png|Caesar, Royal Ribbon, Herald, and Lyrica singing after Rainbow Dash's solo. Pinkie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png|Royal Ribbon is in Pinkie's fantasy. Pinkie ends her solo S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 3 S01E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|What's up with Spitfire's eyes? Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png|Royal Ribbon looks so dignified. Applejack arrives with her cart S1E26.png Applejack about to start selling her items S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png Grand Galloping Gala "pretty party ponies" S01E26.png Pinkie Pie "Gotta dance" S1E26.png Pinkie dancing as BG ponies watch S01E26.png Pinkie with Lyrica and Royal Ribbon S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie ends singing S01E26.png Pinkie Pie "It's all I ever dreamed?" S1E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Pinkie Pie getting ready to party S1E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png|In the background talking to Herald. May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png Rainbow has a change S1E26.png Rainbow carrying statue S1E26.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png Nobleponies watch pillars topple S01E26.png S01E26 Rainbow Crash.png Season two Sweet and Elite A Canterlot street S2E9.png Vase being auctioned S2E9.png Rarity at an auction S2E09.png They bet.PNG|Bidding at an auction Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png|Royal Ribbon has a block of her own. Rarity "The talk of all of Canterlot" S2E9.png Rarity off she goes S2E9.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Rarity "Is that Princess Celestia?" S02E09.png Twilight's awkward dance S2E9.png|o.o Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Hearth's Warming Eve Ponies walking through town S2E11.png|Royal Ribbon is in the cold. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo throwing out flowers S02E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png First wedding procession This Day s02e26.png S02E26 Twilight stops the vows.png S02E26 Cadance exposes fake.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png S02E26 Party time.png Rarity dance S2E26.png Luna dancing S02E26.png S02e26 weddingdance.png S02E26 Twilight and Shining Armor at coach.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor 3 S2E26.png Season three Magical Mystery Cure Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Twilight singing "can things ever go wrong" S03E13.png Twilight dancing on the table S3E13.png Ponies watching Twilight dance S3E13.png Horte Cuisine dancing on table S03E13.png Twilight helped down from table S03E13.png Miscellaneous Wedding trumpeters promotional image s02e26.jpg First wedding promotional image s02e26.jpg Post wedding promotional image s02e26.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 3.jpg Category:Character gallery pages